spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X
: Looking for another article with the name Professor X? Check out the Professor X disambiguation page. Charles Xavier, aslo known as Professor X, is a telepathic mutant, the leader of the X-Men, and mutant rights activist. He is considered one of the most if not the most powerful telepath on Earth. History Early life Childhood Relationship with Moira MacTaggert Meeting Eric Lehnsherr As a young adult Charles Xavier met Erik Magnus Lehnsherr sometime after the end of an unspecified war. Both of them worked at a psychiatric hospital. While working together they became good friends. While working at the mental hospital Xavier secretly used his telepathic powers to heal those affected by psychological trauma. Magnus even assisted Xavier and together they helped patients rediscover the joy of life. However, remnants of the army attempted to re-take control of the country. The soldiers broke into the mental hospital and abducted several of Xavier's patients. Xavier and Magnus worked together to save what patients they could. During this time Xavier and Magnus revealed to each other that they were mutants. Magnus used his magnetic powers on the soldiers and nearly killed them. However, he was stopped by Charles Xavier. Xavier told Magnus that his violence and anger wouldn't solve anything and that they must use their powers to bring peace to mankind. However, Magneto had seen too much death and his view on humanity had become jaded. Xavier and Magnus's different views on mutant/human relation drove a wedge between them and they became enemies. Magnus later dubbed himself Magneto and began to build an army of mutants. Magneto and his followers attacked power plants, factories, and government buildings in an effort to disrupt human society paving the way for mutant domination. However, Xavier was able to stop him and Magneto went into hiding for several years. Shadow King Crippling Later life Sabretooth During Beast's trial, Sabretooth attacked the courthouse. The X-Men managed to subdue him and they brought him to the infirmary at the mansion. While there Xavier and the other X-Men learned that Sabretooth had history with Wolverine when Wolverine attempted to kill him. Professor X then began telepathic therapy sessions with Sabretooth to try and calm his animalistic nature, similar to what he did with Wolverine. These sessions did not work. However, Professor X still wanted to help Sabretooth. Facing Magneto Master Mold and the Sentinels Savage Land Lilandra and the Shi'ar Distress message Xavier's dark side Meeting Lilandra Spider-Man When Spider-Man discovered that he was mutating into some kind of inhuman creature he sought out Professor X for help because Spider-Man heard that Xavier was the world's leading expert on genetic mutation. As Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who attempted to capture him because he broke into their home. As the X-Men caught up with Spider-Man, Professor X arrived and put a stop to their fight. Xavier then asked Spider-Man what he wanted to which he replied that he wanted to talk to him. Spider-Man then told Xavier of his furthering mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Professor X told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to train them and help then accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the mansion. Later on when Herbert Landon was transformed into a giant mutant monster Xavier learned of this through a news feed and alerted the X-Men to help Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man help fight the creature. Helping Juggernaut Kidnapped psychics Possessed by Shadow King Assassination Failing health Return Later on the Shi'ar managed to cure Xavier and her returned to Earth. During this time Xavier once again began to lead the X-Men. Powers and equipment Powers Professor X is the most powerful telepath on Earth and is able to read other peoples minds and see their memories. While telepathically communicating with others Professor X can appear as an astral form to others. Xavier can create realistic telepathic illusions. Once Xavier's dark side manifisted and his mind created an illusion of himself that was evil and attacked the X-Men. Professor X also has the power to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Professor Xavier can also appear before others in his "astral form." In the astral form Xavier resembles a spirit and his body is transparent. In his astral form Xavier can travel to the astral realm. While there Xavier can use his powers to create objects made out of psychic energy. In this plane of existance Xavier has battled other telepaths such as the Shadow King. Xavier can also focus his telepathic powers into a psychic blast that can temporarily shut down a persons mind and cause them to pass out. Xavier can control other people's minds. Xavier has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. Equipment Cerebro is a computer created by Professor X. Cerebro could be used to enhance his own telepathic powers. Professor Xavier could use Cerebro to locate mutants all over the world. Cerebro also allowed Professor Xavier to translate and understand Shi'ar writing. Cerebro was also frequently used by Jean Grey. Additionally Charles Xavier used a hover chair instead of a normal wheelchair. In the comics While in his mothers womb Charles Xavier sensed that his twin sister, Cassandra Nova, was evil. Xavier then used his telepathic powers to kill Cassandra Nova. While Xavier survived Cassandra Nova died at birth. During the Korean War, Xavier and Kain Marko were drafted into the military and served in the same unit. During this time Xavier was present when Kain Marko found the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak which transformed him into the Unstoppable Juggernaut. After Charles Xavier stopped an alien named Lucifer from starting an invasion of his people on Earth, Lucifer dropped a huge stone block on Xavier which crippled him. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *While casting Professor X in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Leonard Nimoy, Fredric March, and a non-comedic Leslie Nielsen. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters